


Another Bit of Fun

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, De-Aged, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Shot, Sterek Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Derek was pretty sure that he was going to tear his hair out before they found Stiles after the Witch cursed him. It had been two days so far and no sight, sign, or smell of his lover had been found.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 22
Kudos: 268





	Another Bit of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Derek sighed as he sat down on the bench that was his and Stiles' favorite to sit at in the park. It afforded them a view of the dog park portion as well as the pond. It was not facing the area where most of the kids played and therefore wasn't setting off alarms that there were two adult males in the park watching for hours. Stiles usually brought his Kindle and Derek a book. They swapped off on who was the one lying down and who was playing pillow.

Noah's words echoed in his head that they would find Stiles, but it had been nearly two days since the fight with the Witch, and there had been no sign of Stiles anywhere. Patrols happened around the city at all hours, and someone was in the Preserve running as well. Derek had just come off of looking in the Preserve, but he wasn't going to torture himself by going home where the scent of Stiles was so strong but fading. It was the fading part that was driving him crazy.

"Hey, Mister, why are you so sad?" a little boy asked.

Derek looked at him, and he knew he had seen him before. Probably a regular at the park since it was summer.

"I'm missing someone. Where are your parents?"

"Dad's at work, and mom is at the hospital. I don't know how I got here. I was hoping you could call my Pops and have him come and get me. You have a phone, right? You aren't one of those weird people who hate cell phones, are you?"

Derek looked at the kid again. There was something about his face. His eyes. The nose. Derek looked at the kid, and then he breathed deep. The scent was different, it was softer, but there was the scent of the Adderall.

"What's your name?" Derek asked.

The kid narrowed his eyes at Derek like he was trying to figure out why Derek wanted his name.

"You can just call the number I give you and ask for Noah. I'm sure that someone at the hospital knows that I'm missing. I've been sleepwalking, and I bet I fell asleep in mom's room and walked here. I don't want to walk back and get hurt."

Derek swallowed, and he wanted to hug the shit out of Stiles, but he was also aware that this kid didn't know him. Hell, Derek was pretty sure that there was no one in the Pack that he knew outside of his father. Derek pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hey, who are you calling? I haven't given you the number to where Dad works yet!" Stiles looked indignant.

While the call connected, Derek looked him over. He didn't look like he was injured, he didn't smell like he was either. He looked fresh and clean. Derek wondered if he had been wandering around the park today or just appeared not too long ago. Derek knew that spells that did this kind of stuff usually left the kid disoriented.

"Derek, have you found him?"

"Yes and no."

"Hey, mister, what the hell!"

"Derek?" Noah's voice sounded a little wobbly.

"Who is with you?" Derek looked at Stiles, who looked like he was ready to snag Derek's phone and make the call himself.

"Chris and Peter."

"I'm at my favorite spot to sit, Sheriff. If you three and you three alone want to join me."

"Sheriff? DAD!" Stiles jerked the phone from Derek's hand, and he glared at Derek before walking a few feet away. "Pops?"

"Hey, Mischief, the man who found you is Deputy Hale. He's new to the force here. He's going to stay with you until I get there. We've been looking for you."

"I think I did the sleeping and walking thing. I went to sleep in Mom's room, and I woke up here in the park. Deputy Hale looked sad, and I hoped he had a phone, so I could call you. I guess he recognized me from pictures, huh?"

"Yeah. He did. Mischief, I want you to sit down beside him, please, and don't get off of the bench."

"I can do that, Pops. Hurry. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Stiles handed the phone back to Derek, and Derek tried to act like he hadn't been listening in to the conversation. Stiles was looking at him like he was trying to figure him out.

"How does he look?"

"Shouldn't you be driving?"

"Peter is. Derek."

"He looks fine. I guess the thing took a while to trigger or something."

"Last night was the New Moon, Derek," Chris said loud enough for Derek to pick up. "It reached its peak a few hours ago."

"So it was tied to that. He's new, I'll give you that."

The sound of screeching tires sounded behind Derek, and he looked back to the Sheriff's SUV parked illegally. Neither the lights or the sirens were on, but that didn't really matter.

Stiles took off running as soon as the passenger side door opened up, and Noah's head appeared. Stiles was running full tilt until he all of a sudden stopped. His father had shut the door to the SUV and was looking at his father. He looked back at Derek and then at his father again.

It was evident that his father didn't look like he should. The doors on the other side of the SUV opened up, and Peter and Chris got out. Stiles was still just standing there. His father took a step toward him, and Stiles took a step back.

Derek got ready to chase him if need be. He was a fast little shit, but he wasn't nearly as fast as Derek was. Peter looked like he was ready to chase him, as well. Chris laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Stiles?" Noah called out.

"You aren't my dad. You sound like him, but you...you aren't him."

"I swear to you that I am. I swear by my pretty floral bonnet."

Stiles' body jerked, and Derek wanted to know what the hell that was.

"Just cause you can quote Firefly doesn't mean you are my Dad."

Derek really wished that Stiles wasn't nearly as observant as he was. Though, they would all be dead if he wasn't. Probably a few times over.

Stiles moved to the side to where he could move his head back and forth to take in all four of them. Derek tried to relax his pose to where Stiles hopefully wouldn't freak out.

"Stiles, please. Mieczysław."

Derek saw that it was the exact wrong thing to say. Stiles' entire body shifted a little, and he took off running. Derek was just a second behind him, but as he grabbed onto the hoodie that Stiles was wearing, it went slack in his hands, and Derek was greeted with the sight of a dark-colored animal running away.

"I think there is more going on than just him being a kid again," Peter said as he stopped beside where Derek had stopped.

Stiles was crouched under a bush, looking at them both. He hadn't run all that far once Derek had stopped in shock.

"Derek, I think now is the time to tell me exactly what she said."

"She told me that she was going to help him, change him for the better. Then they were gone."

"Hmm. Well, he doesn't feel like a werefox or any shifter that we know of really. He went up to you, though, Derek. He didn't go to anyone else in the park and ask them to call his father. He went to you. He could have gone to one of the mothers with kids. Why don't you get on his level right now? Go change in the SUV."

Derek wasn't sure what him shifting to his full shift form would do, but at the moment, it was the best option of any that he had. Stiles would be fast in that form, even if he wasn't fully aware of what he was doing.

Noah was still at the SUV, looking at where Stiles was under the bush.

"You know those moments where you really wish your kid wasn't as smart as they are?" Noah asked.

"I had the exact same, though. Peter thinks if I shift to my full shift that he might come out and play. Just...keep people away right now. No one is really paying attention at the moment."

Derek slipped into the SUV and stripped out of his clothes, and the pull into his wolf form was seductive. He didn't get to run in it as much as he liked. Though recently he had been in it a lot, he could track better in it.

He slipped out of the SUV when Chris opened the door and rushed over to where Peter was. He slowed down as he got level with Peter.

Stiles was lying on his belly, his hind end up in the air a little like he was getting ready to run or something, so Derek crouched down and wiggled over toward him. Stiles made a yipping noise, and as soon as Derek was close, he pounced on him like a cat. Derek stayed still, and Stiles tried to get him to play with him. Derek stood up at one point, letting Stiles roll off of his back and land on the grass. Stiles started to nip at Derek's legs.

It was going to be easier for them if they got Stiles and himself away from where they were, so Derek started into the woods. The park had woods that led into the Preserve on one side. Once they were in the woods, Derek took off and listened for Stiles to follow along behind him. He could hear his movements as Stiles tried to get around the trees. Derek really hoped that someone followed along with their clothes. Derek didn't need to have a naked kid on his hands while he was naked as well. The new Pack house was settled into a very remote area of the Preserve with a drive that was easy to miss.

Stiles kept up with Derek all the way to the edge of the house's clearing. Derek stayed in the woods as he waited for the rest of the group to catch up. A few minutes of Stiles prancing around trying to get him to do something, and then the sound of the Sheriff's SUV was heading toward them. The rest of the Pack was inside, and Derek could hear them discussing expanding the hunt for Stiles into a larger area of Beacon County.

Derek growled as Stiles got a good bite on his hind leg, enough that Derek could feel his flesh tearing and blood start to well. He turned around and snagged Stiles by the scruff of his neck and began to trot into the front yard. The Pack came out just as Peter was parking the SUV.

Chris was the first out of the SUV, and he had both sets of clothes in his hands. The Pack noticed Derek carrying a fox cub in his mouth, and Scott yelled at him to drop it. Derek just ignored him and trotted into the house, only dropping Stiles when the front door was shut.

Stiles scurried behind Derek as the Pack kind of looked at them. Derek stepped forward as Chris laid out his clothes on the floor. The shift back to human form was easy, and Derek dressed as fast as he could before he dropped down to sit cross-legged on the ground. He grabbed Stiles and settled the kit into his lap.

"Who is this?" Malia asked as he settled on her knees in front of them. She was sniffing like she was trying to place it. Her eyes widened.

Derek made a shushing motion, and she nodded her head. Scott got a little too close, and Stiles hauled off and bit him. Derek laughed as he looked at Scott, who was shaking his hand and flinging blood everywhere. At least they would be able to find the blood easy to clean up.

"It's rabid."

"No, it's small and doesn't like strange smelling people to get closer to it. I thought you were a vet?" Malia asked.

"Why do I smell Stilinski?" Jackson asked.

Derek pointed down at Stiles, and then a second later, he had a lap of naked Stiles. Stiles looked down at himself, and he froze.

"NO LOOKING!" Stiles screamed. Everyone in the room turned around except for Derek, who grabbed the clothes there were on the floor to help Stiles into them. Stiles was still staring at the back of his father's head as Derek helped him dress. He dropped right back down into Derek's lap when he was done. "I'm dressed again."

The Pack all turned to look at him with strange looks on their faces.

"So, we figured out what the Witch did," Peter said drolly.

"Why can he turn into a fox?" Scott asked. He was looking at Stiles like he wasn't sure if Stiles was going to try and bite him again.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked.

"This is my Pack," Derek said.

"Oh. Okay. I'm hungry. I want a burger with bacon, cheese, onion, and curly fries."

"Sure. Scott, Jackson?" Derek asked. The diner would be good at getting them food quickly. They knew all of the orders, and Scott took out his phone and started to dial.

"Large fry!" Stiles yelled.

Derek looked at Noah, who nodded his head. Stiles started to squirm in his lap.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"They are all looking at me, and I don't like it."

"They have never met a werefox before is all. We are all wolves except for Malia here, who is a coyote."

"You are the Alpha, stop them from looking at me."

Stiles' words had everyone looking away from him, but a few kept on making quick glances at him. Stiles, though, was looking at his father. He was looking at Peter as well. The three older men were all looking at each other and talking low enough that Derek could push their voices away from him.

"Why is Mister Hale so old?" Stiles asked.

"What?" Peter asked, he turned and looked at Stiles.

"I said, why are you so old?" Stiles repeated for him.

"You knew my name."

"Duh, I saw you in the hospital the other day, but you were younger. Like a lot younger. Just like Daddy looks older than he was."

"I see. Well, Mischief, you've kind of had a magic accident."

Derek growled a little, but Peter just flashed his eyes at him.

"Really? Is that why he smells so good?" Stiles wiggled in Derek's lap until he could look Derek in the eye. He looked adorable like this. his tongue between his lips as he tried to figure things out on his own but didn't have the needed knowledge to do so.

"Part of it," Peter said. He walked over and sat down in front of Stiles. "So you remember me at the hospital, what else do you remember?"

"You had a boy with you. Well, he was a teenager. He was pretty."

Chris snorted at that, and Derek growled at him.

"Yes, my nephew. So what else do you remember?"

"I was crying, and he gave me a stuffed bear from the gift shop. He told me to hug it tightly every time that I wanted to hug mom and that the hug faeries would make sure that she felt it even if she was sick and couldn't remember it."

Derek swallowed at that. He remembered that, but he hadn't realized that it was Stiles that he had done that too. Derek had been going in for the records of the immunizations for school as his other records had been lost, it seemed. His mom had been busy, so Peter had taken him. Derek hadn't minded it, and he had been more than willing to get it done before he and Peter headed to a baseball game that evening. Derek had seen the boy crying because when he tried to hug his mother, she had yelled at him. Derek knew that Stiles' mother had gotten sick, but he didn't talk about it often at all. During everything with the Nogitsune, Scott had learned a lot when they thought it was what was wrong with Stiles but never more than that. Derek hadn't ever demanded Stiles talk about it because Stiles never made him talk about the fire with him unless it was something Argent related and needed.

That boy had stuck with Derek for a long time, how upset he was and how alone. Peter had asked about the boy and found out that he was there every day after school and they kind of looked after him while his father was working. The Sheriff's department Derek had heard, but he had never connected that with Stiles. Though Derek tried not to think about things from before the fire.

"Yeah, and how did you feel after that?" Peter asked.

"Better. I hugged that bear every single night when I was going to bed so that mom knew that I loved her."

Derek looked at Noah to see the way his eyes were shining with tears. Derek knew precisely where that bear was now. On a shelf in the room that Derek and Stiles shared. Derek knew he had seen the bear before, but he assumed it was a big mass-produced one that he had seen in stores from Cora or Spencer.

"Well, that teenage boy and this guy are the same."

Stiles looked up and down Derek's face again, and Derek forced a smile onto his face. He knew that Stiles recognized him in that instant, and Stiles shot forward for a hug, but as he did, the room started to smell of ozone and ash. Before Derek could react, he was sitting with a full-sized Stiles in his lap. The clothes he had been wearing the day he went missing were back on his body, and the kid-sized clothes were gone.

Derek looked at Peter, who was smiling. He patted Derek on the shoulder and started to usher everyone out of the front hallway. Derek heard Chris on the phone changing the burger size for Stiles with the diner and then calling Scott to let him know that Stiles was back to normal. Scott and Jackson leaving hadn't even registered to Derek.

"Hey, Sourwolf," Stiles said as he pulled back. He was smiling, his eyes crinkled in happiness. "So that happened. The Witch said she was leaving town. I think I know where she's going so we can tell Chris, and he can figure out who is around there to deal with her. Everything is a little jumbled, but did I really change into a fox and go running in the woods?"

"Yes. I have no clue what that part was about. How do you feel?"

"Like I was spat out of a dog's mouth or at least what I think that feels like. I ache a little, but she told me that I wouldn't be hurt. I guess she means more than what it takes to turn me into a kid and a fucking shifter. I wonder if the whole thing is true that if I was bitten, I would be a fox. That whole thing about taking the shape and all of that shit." Stiles dropped his head onto Derek's shoulder and clung there.

"Weird for her to just change you for so short of time, though," Derek said.

"Huh?"

"It's been over a day and a half, Stiles. You've been missing that long. Last night was the New Moon, so Peter thinks that late this morning was the peak and therefore, when you were turned into a kid. I mean...it's afternoon."

"She said she was changing me for the better. I don't feel different. I mean, I remember everything that we just talked about but really? I needed to remember the time you were a giant teddy wolf and got me a stuffed bear and helped me a little while mom died? Why all of that for that?" Stiles shivered, and Derek wrapped his arms around him more. A blanket was tossed over Stiles' back, and Derek saw it was Malia. She smiled at him. Malia still used Stiles as an anchor, hell he was still Derek's. Stiles was a good anchor. Though Derek wasn't sure that Stiles knew that he was. He remembered asking about the thing with fingers because of the vivid dreams he had been having of Kate for a while, but that was nothing. Minute of the days as Derek got better, as he forgave himself for allowing her to use him. He had been young and stupid, but she was the adult.

"Who knows what she was doing. She was probably just doing that to make us forget about her until she was long gone. Or she wasn't strong enough to keep the spell going. Who knows."

Stiles nodded his head and yawned again.

It was a little while later that Scott and Jackson got back with food. Stiles was asleep, but he woke up long enough to shove all of the food in his face, and then he was asleep again, nearly falling off of the stool in the kitchen. It was only Malia's quick hands that caught him. It didn't take long for Derek to get him up and into bed. He helped Stiles into a pair of sleep pants but didn't even try and get him into a shirt. Stiles could wait until Derek was ready for bed to get fully warm like he liked.

Derek made himself stay out of the bedroom even though all he wanted to do was sit in a chair and make sure that his boyfriend didn't disappear on him again. Most of the Pack slipped up to check on him before they left for the night.

When night fell, and Derek felt like he was ready for bed, he headed up. Peter, Chris, and Noah were spending the night, and Derek wasn't even going to question where they were sleeping. He stopped at the sight of Stiles, not in the bed. He was about to yell when a lump under the covers moved. Derek walked over and moved the blankets to find a larger version of the fox from earlier. Stiles had shifted in his sleep. Derek sighed and walked back to the bedroom door. Peter was there.

"What's wrong, your heart started to race."

Derek pointed at the bed, where the fox was readily visible.

"Well, that's...we are going to need to get an outside consultant on that one. He's not a shifter. He doesn't feel like one."

"I'm aware. So what the Witch made it so that he could shift, but for what reason?"

"Pack runs? Derek, she was crazy. We can't understand crazy. Look what I did. I bit Scott."

Derek cracked a small smile at that. He had heard more than once that biting Scott was the biggest regret that Peter had from his run as Alpha. Peter wished he would have bitten Stiles, but Derek wasn't sure that he really wanted that either. Stiles was scary when he was pissed off. Like Derek never wanted to cross him, ever. Yeah, they had fights about things but never anything too big, really. They never lasted long at all, really, both of them good a compromise when it was needed. Derek had heard of things that Stiles had done while at college to his roommate. Peter probably would have been strung up and gutted by Stiles before he had a chance to do much at all, and then they would be dealing with Stiles being the Alpha.

"Dear God, go and cuddle your mate and quit making this place stink." Peter crinkled his nose and turned to run away.

Derek laughed to himself as Stiles as an Alpha wasn't all that troublesome to him. It could have changed a shit ton of things, but for better or worse, Derek wasn't sure. It wasn't like it was something that he really wanted to think about. He turned to look into the room, and soft eyes were looking at him. Stiles was back to human again, and he was holding a hand out. Derek walked over to the bed and let Stiles pull him down into it. Derek laid on his back, and Stiles cuddled close, wrapping around him.

"We'll figure it out. We have more than enough brains to get it all figured out. Contacts with a few not-insane Druids and Witches. We will figure it out. It's not like I work out and about. though we will have to get a good idea figured out on what's causing it, so I don't do it in public." Stiles yawned and rubbed his check on Derek's chest. That move was a good indication that he was tired as hell and would fall asleep in the middle of a sentence.

Derek let the younger man fall asleep. The idea that Stiles could shift like that wasn't exactly a big issue for him. He kind of liked running with him in the woods, so it was going to be a good thing for that. It wasn't like it was a big deal, they had all dealt with worse over the years. This was just another bit of fun.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
